


Quid Pro Quo

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Panty Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Quid pro quo: a favour or advantage granted in return for something. When you ask Sam to help you out and promise a favour in return, he has no problems cashing in right away.





	Quid Pro Quo

**_Warnings:_ Explicit language. Smut. Dirty talk. Panty kink. Thigh riding. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Sex in a publically used place.**

**Bamby**

Dropping a heavy box of documents onto the desk, Sam walked around to the opposite side of the table as he began to tug the sleeves of his suit shirt up. You walked over, carrying your own box, almost dropping it as you watched the muscles of his arms clench under the white material.

Chuckling, Sam gave you a pointed look. “All good there?”

You placed the box on the table, chewing on your lip nervously.

“Y/N?” he pressed, waiting for your answer.

Sighing, you shook your head lightly. “I need help.”

He paused, concern crossing his features. “Help? Are you okay?” In an instant his gaze was wandering over you, trying to see if there was anything physically wrong, but he found nothing.

“It’s this case,” you explained. “I’m struggling. I’ve gone through all the information. I’ve scoured the internet. Talked to witnesses. Backtracked. I’ve done all the tricks and all the steps. But I’m coming up with nothing.”

Realising you weren’t in an immediate trouble, he let his lips quirk up into a grin. “And how am I supposed to help you with that?”

Shrugging with one shoulder, running your finger along the table, you started towards him. “Everyone knows you’re the brains of the operation. The go-to guy. No one gets things done like you do.” You let the innuendo hang in the air before going on, “I know you’ll be able to find _something_. If anyone can, it’s you.”

Eyes darkening, he watched you come around the table. “And what if I do find something?”

“Then I’ll be in your debt.” You batted your eyelashes at him. “I’ll owe you a favour.” Jaw ticking, he barely flinched as you lifted a hand to fiddle with his tie.

“We talking a little bit of quid pro quo?”

“We’re talking anything you want… _sir_ ,” you purred.

Groaning, he dropped down to the metal chair and grabbed your waist. You didn’t fight him as he pulled up your skirt until he could see the pale blue lace of your panties.

“Fuck me.” Sam’s grip on your skirt tightened as his eyes stayed glued to the peek of pale blue. “Fuck, you have any idea how pretty they look on you?” Reaching between your thighs, he let the pad of his thumb run along your clothed slit.

Your eyes fluttered closed as your legs buckled at the touch. Sam watched you pull your lip between your teeth and bite as you began to crumble right before him. He timed it perfectly, spotting the second your legs were gonna give out.

Scooping an arm around your waist, he pulled you forward until you were straddling one of his thighs. You needed absolutely no encouragement before you took advantage of the position and began to grind against him.

Lifting your skirt more, Sam watched your panties as you pressed yourself against him, fucking yourself on his thigh. The dark lust in his eyes only spurred you on as you left a wet patch of your arousal on his pressed pants. Long and strong fingers gripped your waist, guiding your movements as he stayed focused on that little patch of light blue.

You ran your hands up his chest and around his shoulders before letting your fingers run through his hair. Leaning in, you drew his attention away from your panties as you brought your lips to his. The kiss was gentle, a light flutter that stoked the flames of desire in both of you.

Letting your waist go while keeping his lips on yours, Sam quickly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. You continued to grind against him, tugging on his hair now as he shifted to lower his pants just enough to release himself. No words were shared as his grip returned to your waist and brought you forward.

Both of you watched as his fingers pushed your panties aside. You groaned, letting your head fall to his shoulder as he stroked your folds before pressing a single digit into you.

The sound he made was that of an appreciative animal. “So wet and tight, baby. So pretty with that blue lace. All for me, huh?”

Not trusting your voice, you bit your lip as you nodded, still so focused on where he was now pushing a second finger into you.

“Gonna fuck you, baby. Bare.”

You groaned, going limp against him as he removed his fingers. Lifting you, he lined his cock up with your hole and pressed a kiss to your neck before sliding in. Eyes fluttering closed, fingers gripping onto his hair, you whimpered as he filled you completely in one long thrust.

The grasp he had on your waist was now bruisingly tight. He held you still, trying not to move as your body adjusted to the feel of him inside you. But it was too much. You were too tight, too warm, too wet, too good.

“Fuck.” He lifted you a few inches before bringing you back down.

Burying your face in his neck, you stifled a cry as white hot heat flushed through you. He was so big, filled you like no one else had before. It was almost too much.

Growling lowly, Sam suddenly lifted off the chair, keeping himself in you as he placed you on the table. He pushed at your shoulder until you were flat on your back. Eyes dragging over you, taking in the sight of your flushed skin, he then focused his gaze to the blue lace that brushed his cock before he began to thrust again.

You let Sam take control as he began to thrust in and out of you at an agonisingly slow but hard pace. Each time he pressed into you, you felt the head of his cock push into your cervix, and each time you whimpered with a need for more.

He grunted words that would make you blush in any other situation. But the rush of blood in your ears, and the burning need in your veins blocked out the sound of whatever he was saying, making you focus on pleasure he invoked.

As he gave a particularly hard thrust, picking up the pace, your hands flew out to grasp his arms as he held your waist. Back arching and nails digging, you didn’t stop the long groan that left your lips.

“Yeah,” Sam grunted. “Fuck yeah, baby. Feel so good. Gonna cum in this sweet little pussy. You want that?”

Between a moan and a hummed yes, you nodded.

Picking up the pace, Sam bucked into you recklessly, chasing his ending and yours. Neither of you cared for the noises you were making. His loud grunts and pants. Your moans and cries. The sound of the table creaking and squeaking.

Reaching between your bodies, Sam pulled the panties over to cover your clit before he began to rub at you. Everything tensed before there was a burst of bliss that washed over you as you let out a cry. With your walls clenching around him, Sam gave a choked groan as he spasmed and spilled into you.

Spent, Sam leaned forward until his arms rested on the table and his forehead sat on your sternum. You both were panting hard when the door suddenly opened.

“Seriously?” Dean exclaimed, seeing the two of you. “I go on a supply run and you two decided to play nooky in a store room?”

Chuckling against you, Sam paused a moment before lifting his head to grin at his brother. “Get out Dean.”

You could feel the older Winchester roll his eyes as he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Once you were alone again, Sam pulled out of you with a hiss before helping you sit up, his gentle smile returning.

“That was fun.” You grinned up at him.

Fixing up your skirt, he nodded. “We should definitely do that again.”

Reaching under your skirt, you pulled your panties down and off as Sam watched. “Here.” You tucked them into the pocket of his pants. “‘Cause you like them so much.” You winked before jumping off the table and sauntering out of the room.

The sound of a groan was followed by hurried feet. You didn’t get the chance to leave before Sam had you pressed against the door and turned around. Giggling as he pressed hungered kisses to your throat, you knew he wasn’t quite done cashing in that favour.

**Bamby**


End file.
